


Sickly Sweet

by SamaraThornPsycho



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Blackmail, Chihiro baby steals your stuff, Delusions, F/M, Forced Kissing, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I worked hard on this pls read, I'm Bad At Summaries, Insanity, Kidnapping, Masturbation, Obsession, Online stalking, Yandere, Yandere chihiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28059825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamaraThornPsycho/pseuds/SamaraThornPsycho
Summary: Chihiro had been so afraid of his feelings for her. He knew they were dark but she was such a beautiful angel that only he could protect her from the filth. His love for her would cross any obstacle in his way because they were meant to be together forever.
Relationships: Fujisaki Chihiro/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	Sickly Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Heyoooooo! Aaaah I finally got inspiration to write again! I am seriously happy! It is like past 3 am here so I am exhausted as well but just really happy! This fic was loosely inspired by the song Saccharine by Jazmin Bean so please check them out! I seriously hope you will enjoy this fic!!

Chihiro knew what he was feeling wasn't exactly okay, oh he was perfectly aware of it. These feelings truly scared him to his very core, never before had he ever felt this way about anybody else. All he wanted was to understand these emotions so they wouldn't scare him so much. However it didn't matter what he did because these intrusive thoughts always came back and didn't leave him alone. These thoughts were dark and just so  _ fucked _ . 

When he first met her then it wasn't this way. He could still think properly and keep a clear mind but now it was absolutely impossible. He was unable to think about anything but her. Something about her was just driving him insane and it scared him so badly. She was so sweet and kind towards him, sure his other classmates were as well. At least nowadays they were. He still dealt with the trauma of being bullied harshly for being 'way too girly' for the other kids. But now he was better. He was finally learning to be more confident in himself but even then, understandably he dealt with a whole lot emotionally as well. 

Yet (Y/N) was always there for him and she comforted him and always smiled at him. She was so sweet and caring towards him. He guessed it was no surprise that he ended up getting a crush on her. If only it would have stayed as an innocent crush like in those cartoons he had watched. Everything would be so easy then but his feelings just ended up being so  _ dark _ .

Chihiro thought about her on a daily basis. He imagined how it would feel to be next to her, holding her hand, cuddling with her and kissing her. Sure, these thoughts were normal for anyone with a crush but his feelings didn't stay like this. Whenever he saw her talk to somebody else then he felt a heavy feeling in his chest that scratched into his soul. He did not want her to be near those other people who could never appreciate her as much as he did. He loved her so much and he really would do anything for her. These dark thoughts terrified him but he was unable to stop it and at this point he knew that he wouldn't be able too. 

All of her words sounded like poetry to his ears. He felt so calm when he heard her voice and he wanted her to stay next to him, all the time, forever and ever. They were meant to be together! She had to understand it as well, right? He would never ever hurt her. The mere thought of that made him want to scream and tear out his hair. His love for her would cross any obstacle forced in his way. 

(Y/N) was always so supportive and sweet towards everyone which in itself was very kind and selfless of her. He truly did love her for the way she was but he knew how cruel the world was. Everyone wanted to take advantage of her, all of these monsters would ruin her. Maybe these thoughts were irrational, perhaps they really were, but that didn't stop him from having them. If there was anyone who could keep her safe in this world then it was him and _only_ _him_ , that much he was sure of. 

Chihiro had never been a violent person but the deeper his feelings went for her, then the more violent his thoughts cut. He just wanted to dispose of those people that were near his beloved and who would only end up hurting her. His sweet angel was far too innocent and naive to understand it herself, so he would do everything for her. He could read her mind so clearly, all she wanted was to be loved and cared for. He was more than happy to fulfill those dreams of hers. They were a perfect match made in heaven and his sweetheart knew it as well.

There was something else he started to do that he really never did before. He started to touch himself, very often, to the thought of her. He really couldn't control himself and often even had to leave class and go to the bathroom so he could get rid of his problem. He had many pictures downloaded onto his phone, all pictures that he could find from her social media but then he also started to take pictures of her without her knowing anything about it.

Sometimes she also visited his home and once she left behind her scarf and he knew he should give it back but it smelled just like her. When he held the material in his arms and smelled it then he could feel himself instantly get hard. Oh she was driving him insane but this feeling was so addicting. So he started taking whatever little items of hers that he could and kept it for his own personal shrine. She was an angel who was here to bless him with her love. (Y/N) was far too innocent to understand what the filth around her were thinking about her.

There were times when he heard some other boys talking about her in such a lewd way that it made him want to snap their necks. These types of disgusting wastes of oxygen did not deserve to live anyways. That is something he was more than sure of. He would protect her and though he didn't know if he would kill anyone then he could still use his skills to blackmail them and ruin their lives or find some other way to make them regret the day they fucked with his beloved. Which is exactly what he did as well. He made sure these bastards would stay away from her and not even look at her direction without the fear of angering him. Wasn't this romantic? He was protecting her honor and he would make sure nobody would ever hurt her!

However it still didn't feel like he was doing enough and he was still angry and protective of her. He thought she would be happy when these fake friends and weirdos would leave her alone and not talk to her anymore but she just seemed so sad. She seemed to appreciate him being there for her but at the same time she still wanted to stay away from her and he hated it. He tried so hard not to have to go to this last resort but he would have too now. 

So when he invited her over to his place to watch some movies then she had thankfully agreed, made it easier for him and her as well. He hugged her tightly when she arrived and she returned the warm embrace. This already felt like heaven for him but it was gonna get even better than that. She would understand it eventually as well. The two of them watched some movies and ate snacks until he offered to bring something for them to drink. He left the room and went to the kitchen, sneakily letting some pills dissolve in her drink until he returned with two cups in his hands. He sat close to his angel and made sure to not look too excited while he watched her finish her drink and slowly have the pills take effect. She was so innocent that she didn't realise a thing until she had passed out next to him.

Chihiro gently kissed her forehead before dragging her to his basement. He had cleaned it up and made it all nice and cosy for her. There was a small bed there as well. He made sure to carefully tie her hands to the bedposts. Even the restraints showed how caring he was! These were silk ropes so she would not get any ropeburns but still not be able to break free. He patiently waited for her to wake up, all the while playing with her hair as he was cuddled next to her. Oh she was such a sleeping beauty, his sleeping beauty. He barely even noticed when she started to wake up. He adjusted himself into a sitting position and smiled down on her sweetly.

The effect of the drug was still starting to wear off, so it took her a few moments until she realised that she couldn't move her arms and that he was staring straight at her. She was very visibly scared and while it did upset him a little, then he knew she would get over it in no time at all. “Chihiro?” (Y/N) whimpered quietly, oh his poor darling was so scared that she didn't even know what to say. She was just so perfect “Don't worry sweetie! Everything is okay! You are safe with me! I know this might seem scary now but you'll see in no time at all that you love me as much as I love you!” He was so happy that he could finally confess his love to her. This was the happiest day of his entire life! 

Chihiro watched her tremble but he only hugged her close and wiped away the tears that came to the corners of her eyes. He could see her lips move but he didn't hear anything, after all he was just so happy right now. He leaned in closer to her beautiful face and connected their lips. She let out an adorable squeak as her trembling intensified. Oh his angel was just so perfect. He enjoyed the kiss and slowly pulled away. His cheeks were completely red. “So sweet...I love you so much, my angel. I know you love me too and we will be so happy together!” Before she could open her pretty lips he had already connected their lips in another kiss as his hands explored her body. Chihiro knew that he was in heaven now that she was with him and she was here to stay. 

Their eternity together was gonna be nothing but sweet bliss. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback means absolutely everything to me!!! :3333


End file.
